


Не уходи

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На рисунок Candra "Don't go!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не уходи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на рисунок ["Don't go!"](http://angulema.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-go-471645536) авторства [Candra](http://candra.deviantart.com).
> 
> \---  
> Гномы убегают из эльфийского дворца не так громко, идут цепочкой и дольше.

  
[Don't go!](http://candra.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-go-471645536) by [Candra](http://candra.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

Торин поотстал от остальной компании, задумавшись не то о дальнейшем пути, не то о чем-то глубоко личном, и вздрогнул, услышав справа такой знакомый тихий голос:  
— Не уходи.  
Трандуил — красивый, безумно красивый (Бильбо же говорил что-то о празднике наверху?) — стоял у поворота в боковой коридор, пристально глядя на Торина.

Они ведь так и не поговорили толком. Торин все никак не желал «мириться» первым, Трандуил, видимо, тоже, и эти несколько недель Торин созерцал только стены своей темницы, старательно убеждая себя, что не было никаких чувств. Никогда. Ни с какой стороны.  
Видимо, Трандуил все-таки был решительнее. Или же терпения у бессмертного оказалось меньше?

— Не уходи, — повторил эльф, выступая из тени.  
Торин молча смотрел на него, не зная, что ответить и стоит ли отвечать.  
Вдруг стало невыносимо жаль, что так и не пересилил свою гордыню, что так долго был близко — а ведь столько лет мечтал об этом! — и не был рядом, что упустил шанс просто поговорить… а теперь не было времени.  
— Я должен, — так же тихо ответил Торин.  
— Останься. Останься со мной, — Трандуил мгновенно оказался рядом, схватил за плечи, почти умоляюще глядя в глаза.  
— Я… — Не хватало воздуха, было невозможно поймать нужную мысль из вихря, кружившегося в голове. Они стояли так близко, и…  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты остался? — с отчаянием, так, что у Торина сжалось сердце. — Что угодно, Торин…  
Мгновение — и Трандуил уже стоит на коленях перед ним, все так же отчаянно цепляясь за Ториновы плечи, — и Торин наконец стряхивает оцепенение, притягивает его к себе, прижимает голову к груди, гладит по волосам.  
— Трандуил, — шепчет, повторяет дорогое имя, которое успело стать и молитвой, и проклятием. — Трандуил…  
— Останься. Не уходи, я…  
— Я не могу, — перебивает, не давая признанию сорваться с губ эльфа, или уйти будет почти невозможно. — Как я брошу их, ведь они мой народ. Ты ведь… должен понять.  
— Там твоя погибель, — еле слышно произносит Трандуил, и в груди у Торина холодеет. Известно, что эльфы могут предвидеть будущее.  
Он ничего не отвечает, только молча целует Трандуила в висок, и тот опускает руки, отпуская, позволяя уйти, но так и не поднимается с колен.  
Каждый шаг отдается болью в груди, и в конце коридора Торин не выдерживает — оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть еще раз, возможно, последний. Во взгляде эльфа больше нет отчаяния, только тупая тоска, и так даже больнее. Торин беззвучно шепчет слова, которые не дал сказать ему, и исчезает за поворотом.

_30.07.2014_


End file.
